Glow With Power
by The SlyHufflepuff
Summary: Harry learns about magic at a young age. Dumbledore didn't expect this Harry Potter. He wanted a broken pawn, not a smart, independent Slytherin. With the help of a new friend, Harry takes Hogwarts by storm. Slytherin!Dark!Independent!Harry. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny bashing! Rated M for language!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer! I don't own anything! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey.

Privet Drive was… a _nice_ neighborhood. However, don't let that fool you. The people that lived there are **anything** but nice. They are greedy and only care about themselves. Even if you are the most respected person on the block, they will still try to find ways to ruin you. That's what happened to the residents of Number 4, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They had a son, and had just finished putting all the baby gifts in the nursery. They had finally put their little Dudley to sleep, when there was a knock on the door. When Petunia opened the door, she was shocked and angered to see her sister's brat on **her** doorstep. She realized if she didn't take the brat in, then the neighbors would become suspicious. So she took him in and set him on the table. When the baby opened his eyes, he just blinked up at her. Petunia had to take a step back. '_Those eyes… they're **her **eyes...'_

She noticed an envelope and ripped it open. She sneered as she read the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_ I regret to inform you that your sister is no longer with us. This is Harry James Potter, and since you are his only remaining family, he was brought to you. I trust you will take care of him. I will pay you for your services._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

She was shocked when she finished reading. She obviously knew that the boy was magical. She quickly put they boy in the cupboard and returned the kitchen. She was shocked to notice that on the table was a brief case that wasn't there before. She slowly made her way to the table. She was pleased with the amount of money in the case when she opened it. She would tell Vernon about the brat later. She knew that he couldn't deny being paid. Besides, a sinister smile started to grow on her face, the letter **never** said they had to treat him right...

* * *

That was short…


	2. Daily Life

Hey! Another **v****ery ****short** chapter.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything!

* * *

4 years later…

"BOY! Get up!" yelled a whale like man. His face was turning purple from yelling and he hit the cupboard door. "I won't tell you again, boy!" Inside that cupboard, was 5-year-old Harry Potter. He had unruly black hair and glasses. Behind the glasses were bright green eyes. The oversized clothes made him look smaller then he was. When he left the cupboard, a tall horse like woman pushed him back in. "Listen brat, the chores better be done by seven. Or else no dinner for a month, understand?!"

He just nodded back. He knew better then to speak. He quickly started to make breakfast. When they were done, he cleaned the dishes and moped the floor. He was halfway done by three. He rushed outside when he saw that his cousin, Dudley, arrived home. As he left he heard his aunt cooing at his cousin. '_Why do they hate me? Was it something that I did?' _

While he was watering the flowers, Dudley ran out. He immediately started to taunt him. "Hey Potty! Bet you wish you were inside!"

Harry could honesty care less. His cousin, however, refused to be ignored, so he started screaming. "**MOOOOM!**!" Petunia ran out. "What's the matter, my precious little angel?!" When Dudley pointed to Harry, Petunia's worry turned to rage. "**BRAT**! What did you do?!" she shrieked.

"N-nothing! I promise!" he pleaded. Petunia raised her hand, ready to slap the brat who hurt her poor baby. When she lowered her hand, a bright light shot into her palm. "OWW! YOU FREAK! WHAT DID YOU DO?! No, don't answer that! No dinner! For a month!" she yelled. Harry ran into the cupboard, shocked at what he did.

As he thought about what happened, he realized that his hands were slightly glowing. He stared at his hands. '_Maybe I am freak..._' He felt tears sliding down on his face. He huddled in the corner, softly crying.

* * *

Poor Harry…


	3. The New Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the Simonets!

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday. Everyone was outside enjoying the weather, when a moving truck came down the rode. It stopped at the house next to the Dursley's. Petunia was peeking from behind the curtains. Another car came and parked in the driveway. A woman around 30 years old exited and helped a young girl out of the car. The woman had slightly tan skin and straight dark brown hair. The girl, presumably her daughter, looked just like her. She also had dark brown hair, however it curled at the end. She had light brown eyes and looked at the neighbors who were starting to come out.

Petunia knew that she should go and befriend her new neighbor before the others do. She quickly exited and walked up to the two. "Hello! Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Petunia Dursley." she exclaimed. The woman looked at her in surprise. "Oh hello. I'm Elizabeth Simonet. This is my daughter Evelyn." Petunia smiled. "Oh she is so lovely! I have a son around her age, maybe they can play sometime?" Evelyn blushed slightly at the praise. "Thank you… Oh mum please! I wanna play!" she begged.

Elizabeth laughed. "It is up to Mrs. Dursley dear." Petunia tsked. "You can call be Petunia. And that would be fine with me!" Evelyn smiled. "Thank you so much ma'am!" said Evelyn. "Oh what manners! You're quite welcome. Come now, I shall prepare tea." Petunia exclaimed.

Harry was serving lemonade to his uncle who was relaxing on the porch when they entered. "Vernon dear! We have guest!" called out Petunia. Evelyn ran up to Harry rocking on her heals when she was in front of him. "Hi! I'm Evelyn Simonet! What's your name?" she asked excitedly. Harry looked up in surprise. "Oh… I-I am Harry Potter…" Her smile widened. "Hi Harry! I'm five years old! How old are you?" "I'm five as well…"

Petunia watched as the children chattered away, enraged that the brat was seen. "Dudley! We have guest please come down!" she yelled sweetly. A baby elephant was heard running down stairs. The elepha- no, a rotund boy walked in. "Hi!" he shouted. Elizabeth turned and a smile graced her lips. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Simonet. And who might you be young man?" "I'm Dudley Dursley! I'm six years old!" he exclaimed puffing out his chest. Petunia smiled. "Dudley how about you play with your…. Cousin…. and Evelyn outside? She is only a year younger" she forced out. Elizabeth kept to herself, but noticed how forced it sounded. Dudley nodded and walked out. Vernon entered the moment he left. "Ah hello there! I'm Vernon Dursley." He said holding out his hand. Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Mr. Dursley, I'm Elizabeth Simonet, your new neighbor at Number 6." she said shaking his hand. Vernon's eyebrows rose at this. "Oh right next-door? Delightful!"

_**As the adults chattered away….**_

"So when in your birthday? Mine is on October 13th!" started Evelyn. Harry couldn't believe that this girl was talking to him. Everyone at school avoided him in fear of being hit by Dudley. "My birthday is on July 31st," he answered softly. She was about to ask him another question when they were interrupted. "Freak! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Dudley. Evelyn noticed that Harry seemed to shrink behind her as he came closer. She didn't like this kid; he reminded her of a bully back at her old school. How right she was.

She stood in front of Harry. "We were talking." She exclaimed hotly. Dudley laughed. "Why would you want to talk to him? He is a freak! He does freakish things and freakish things happen when he is around!" Evelyn growled. She was right, he is a bully. "I do want to talk to him! He is my friend!" she yelled, but she made sure the adults didn't hear. Harry was shocked. This girl wanted to be his friend? That never happened… Dudley was just as shocked. "T-then you're a freak to!" he shouted. "Fine! Then go away so we can do our freakish things together!" she snapped back. Dudley did and left.

Evelyn turned to Harry, smiling. "You… You do want to be friend right?" she asked worriedly. She never had friends, so she hoped that he agrees. Harry nodded slowly. She smiled and took his hand. "Best friends for life! Right?" Harry gave her a soft smile. "Right…"

* * *

Aww Harry gets his first real friend!


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Four years have passed since the Simonets arrived. Evelyn and Harry had many play dates, much to the disappointment of Petunia. But she got over it quickly. She was able to spend more time with her little Duddy-kins with him away. She was walking the boy over now. She knocked on the door and waited until Elizabeth opened the door. "Petunia! What brings this visit?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but Vernon and I have to go away for a while, and my sister-in-law can only care for one child at a time. If its okay with you, can the boy- I mean, can Harry stay with you?" she asked politely.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course! How long will you be gone?" Petunia stiffened. "You see… It's our anniversary so we will be gone for a month…" Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Then you must go! It will be no trouble! Happy Anniversary, by the way!" Petunia smiled. "Thank you! Well we must be going!" she then promptly left. Elizabeth let Harry inside. "Thank goodness she left…" she smirked at Harry. "This means, tomorrow we shop for proper clothes for you!" Harry smirked back. Elizabeth questioned him on his treatment at home after Evelyn told her what Dudley called him and took him in whenever she could to help him. She was the mother he never had. It worked out wonderfully since Evelyn was like a little sister to him. They even passed as siblings in public. People just assumed that Harry looked like her father. He remembered asking them about him. Apparently he was murdered in shooting at work when Evelyn was three.

_'Speaking of the devil' _thought Harry as he saw Evelyn running down the stairs. "Harry! When did you get here? Come on let's play!" she said excitedly. Harry gave her a grin. She was always so excited and carefree. He, however, knew how she could manipulate people with her charm. She did that almost everyday to Petunia. Harry was learning how to do that as well.

When they got to her room they immediately started to pretend sword fight with small wood sticks. Evelyn loved playing pirate. She was able to knock the 'sword' out of Harry's hand and was about to go for the 'final attack'. Harry, not wanting to lose, wished he had his sword. His piece of wood soared towards him and into his hand. Evelyn gasped. "Y-you..." Harry looked at her, wide eyed. "I didn't …" she smiled. "I knew you could do magic! I saw you do it to Dudley's tricycle before but I thought maybe I was imagining it…" she put her sword on her bed and went to the opposite side of her room. "I can do magic as well!" She glanced at her sword and it came flying towards her. "All I can do is summon things."

She looked very disappointed at this. "Hey its ok! Maybe we just need to practice!" he said. He hated seeing her upset. She gave him a happy smile. "Your right Harry!" her eyes burned with determination. "That's the way to go, Eve!" he cheered. They kept practicing until dinner. Afterwards they watched a movie until Elizabeth ushered them upstairs. They had made a fort earlier, and took out sleeping bags. They loved 'camping' in Evelyn's room. They quietly talked about how they what they were going to do the next day before slowly drifting off to sleep.

They woke up the next day to the smell of eggs, toast, and bacon. They raced downstairs and greeting Elizabeth. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked. Harry and Evelyn looked at each other before smiling. "Anything" they both exclaimed. Elizabeth chucked and told them to get ready when they were done. Luckily for Harry, he had clothes that actually fit him at their house. He had grown taller over the years, and he would be lying if he say it wasn't because of the good meals Elizabeth was giving him. To him, that was a miracle on its own. His hair also grew longer. It almost reached his shoulders. He put on jeans and a green t-shirt that matched his eyes. He took pride in realizing that his eyes were unique. He quickly put his sneakers on and ran downstairs. Evelyn ran after a few minutes. She was also wearing jeans and light blue shirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Lets go!" cried Elizabeth. She always got excited about shopping. She smirked at them. He blinked. She was planning something….Evelyn and Harry shared a knowing look; they were going to get a LOT of things.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

They were right. They had gotten a lot of things and were looking for a place to eat. They saw a sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. "Lets go here!" exclaimed Evelyn. Elizabeth eyed the place carefully before entering "I might need to get more money…" mumbled Elizabeth. Evelyn and Harry went to the front. "Um hello. Can we-" they were rudely interrupted when the man looked at Harry and gasped. "Your Harry Potter!" he whispered. Harry saw that there was admiration in the man's eyes and looked to Evelyn before nodding. He had a mask of indifference on his face when he spoke to the man again.

"Yes, I am. But you mustn't be so loud." He said. The man straightened up. "Of course! You probably need to get into Daigon Alley, yes?" "Um yes. Tell me, is there a bank-" Elizabeth was also cut off by the man. "Yes, yes! Gringotts! Now come!" he led the way to a brick wall and took out what looked like a stick. He taped the bricks in a certain order and the wall opened. Evelyn, Harry, and Elizabeth looked shocked. "Welcome to the Wizarding World once again, Mr. Potter!" Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Yes this Gringotts, where is it?" The man told them the directions and they quickly left, trying to stay away from anyone.

* * *

That was a long chapter compared to the others. Oh, and reviews make me happy! Hint Hint!


	5. Adventures In Daigon Alley: Gringotts!

I really like writing, so I decided to upload another chapter!

Disclaimer! I will never own Harry Potter, but I own the Simonets! TAKE THAT!

* * *

Harry was going to be honest, this was bloody epic! He couldn't believe this was really happening! They just found out magic existed, and now there was a whole Magical world as well? This was the best day of his life! They walked up to a building that had 'Gringotts' in golden letters. As they walked up, Harry saw an engraving.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there._

As the three entered, Elizabeth let out a gasp. At each desk was a short, green…THING! She didn't like this, and entered with caution. Harry and Evelyn, on the other hand, were intrigued. While they were walking, they decided that since people knew of 'Harry Potter' and grovel at his feet that he must have SOME money. Harry went up to an open desk and put his mask of indifferent to cover up his curiosity. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter, and I was wondering if I had any money?" he asked as politely as he could. The creature looked up, and gave him a shark like smile. "Ah another person claiming to be Harry Potter? All right then, please take this knife and drop some blood so we can see if it is really him." Harry gulped, and pricked his finger on a dagger that was brought out. He then he held his finger over a piece of parchment. Writing appeared as the blood drop was absorbed.

**_Name: _**

_Hadrian James Potter_

**_Birth: _**

_July 31, 1980_

_**Parents:**_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lillian Anne Potter (neé Evans)_

The creatures eyes widened a fraction. "You! Take Mr. Potter and his…friends! He wishes to see his vaults!" he shouted at another creature. They were led into a room where another one of them was waiting. "Ah Mr. Potter, glad to have you back. We were wondering where the last remaining Potter was hiding." Harry just nodded. He took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I suppose to is good to be back. However, I was raised by my aunt and uncle, and they are not magical. Because of this, I have no idea what to do. If I may ask, what are you?" the goblin smirk, which was not a pretty site. "I am a goblin. So you are raised by muggles? Atrocious!" Harry just nodded, deciding that muggles were non-magical. The goblin looked next to him, staring at Evelyn. "A muggleborn?" Evelyn blinked owlishly at him. "Muggleborn?" the goblin sighed. The teachers at Hogwarts were support to have this talk….

"Yes. Muggleborn are witches or wizards who were born to muggle parents. However, there are also half-bloods. That is what Mr. Potter is. A half-blood is when a witch or wizard marries a muggle or muggleborn." he explained. Harry nodded. "Does it matter what you are?" the goblin looked a little grim. "Yes, purebloods think that all muggleborn and muggles are beneath them. However, they respect half-bloods to a point." Evelyn eyes were wide. "Is there a way to see what I am?" she asked. Griphook nodded. "If that is ok with your guardian." Elizabeth was just staring shocked at the goblin. She nodded, not really paying attention. Evelyn did the same thing Harry did at the front desk. As her blood dropped, it showed her parentage.

**_Name:_**

_Evelyn Nicole Simonet_

**_Birth:_**

_October 13, 1980_

**_Parents:_**

_Sean Mark Simonet (Muggle)_

_Elizabeth Lauren Simonet (neé Gomez) (Muggle)_

Evelyn looked disappointed. Harry couldn't stand it. "Is there a way to make her part of my family?" he asked. Griphook, Evelyn, and Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "Yes… are you sure?" Harry nodded vigorously. Griphook brought out a potion and instructed Harry to drop some more blood. He then gave it to Evelyn, who looked nervous. Harry smiled at her and she gave him a small one in return before downing the potion. She grimaced at the taste. Her features slowly changed. She became slightly paler, but still had a healthy tan. The roots of her hair became black and turned lighter near the end to her normal dark brown. Her dark brown eyes became lighter and her facial features became more pronounced. She blinked at him. "How do I look…?" Harry grinned at her before answering. "Like my sister!" She grinned back. "Your name is now Simonet-Potter." stated Griphook. "Oh one more thing, Mr. Griphook. Is there a way to correct my eye sight? And we also need some money." Griphook nodded and gave him a potion. Harry now understood Evelyn, it tasted horrible!

Griphook also came back with a money pouch. "Just think about how much you need to pay and it shall appear. We already took the amount that the potions cost. The bag also has a protective charm so that if any one takes it, it will come right back to you." Griphook explained. Harry nodded, excited to go and look at all the shops. He thanked Griphook and they left. Evelyn grabbed his hand and ran to the first store they saw.

* * *

There you have it! I also repeat, reviews make me happy!


	6. Adventures In Daigon Alley: Shopping!

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter.

**_Parseltongue_**

* * *

As it so happens, the first store they went into was Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Evelyn looked around and were very excited. There were so many books! They split up and grabbed any book they thought was interesting. Evelyn looked at a book called _Introduction to All Things Magic. 'That's ironic…' _she thought_. _As she picked up the book, she noticed another book with the title _Harry Potter and the Fall of the Dark Lord. _Shrugging she decided to see why people seemed to praise him. As she walked back to Harry, she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she stated. The boy looked at her with annoyance. She couldn't help but notice that he had the prettiest blue-grey eyes. She started to feel self-conscious about her looks. "Watch were your going, stupid mudblood!" he snarled while fixing his platinum blond hair. Evelyn blinked. Nope, he is a stupid arse. Her anger flared. "Hey! Who are you calling a mudblood you arrogant prick!" she shaped. He just blinked at her, looking shocked. "W-who do you think your talking to…? I'm am Draco Malfoy! Obviously you wouldn't know a pureblood like me!" he huffed out. _'How dare she question me!' _Thankfully, before she could give him a piece of her mind Harry showed up. "Hey Eve I finished look- Oh hello. Who are you?" he asked politely. Draco looked beyond furious.

"Listen you stupid mudbloods-"

"Half-bloods"

Draco blinked. How DARE this boy interrupt him! "Oh ya? What's your last name?" he asked, doubting their claim of being half-bloods. Evelyn looked at Harry and smirked. Harry gave her an amused look before looking at Draco. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my sister, Evelyn Simonet-Potter" he stated. Draco quickly moved to look at the boys forehead and saw the scar. "Oh…" Evelyn laughed. "Not so tough are now are you, Malfoy!" she taunted. Her tone reminded Draco of himself and he growled. "You can't be a Potter! They only had one child!" Harry smirked at him. "Yes, but I blood adopted her. You have a problem with that?" he challenged. Draco shook his head. Harry grinned and swept past him towards the counter. "I would like to buy these books please." The man smiled. "Of course! That will be 28 Galleons please." he said kindly. As Harry payed, he noticed that Evelyn was staying as close to him as possible. As they left, he gave Draco a cold look. "Hmm… Not a very good first impression, Malfoy." and with that they left. Draco just watched them leave, looking dumbstruck.

**xXxXxXxXx**

When they got outside, Evelyn let it go. "That stupid, arrogant, son of a-" "Evelyn!" scolded her mother. Evelyn looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry mum…" Harry saw another store called 'Magical Menagerie'. As he entered, he started hearing voices. He started heading towards the back of the shop, with Evelyn close behind. "Can you hear that…?" she asked. Harry nodded and stopped next to a black box. The voice was muffled, but could be heard. "_**Stupid human… Making me stay in a small box…"** _Harry took the box down and inside was a Boomslang Snake. It had black scales on the top of its body but the belly was a bright green. It looked up them and hissed when Harry was about to take it out. "_**S****tupid human! Touch me and I'll kill you!" **_Evelyn snatched the box from Harry. "**_Don't you dare hurt my brother!"_** The snake looked at them, stunned. "**_Evelyn calm down. I am sorry for frightening you,"_** he apologized. **"**_**Do not apologize speaker children. I am sorry for acting as I did."** _They were able to tell that the snake was a female by her voice. **"_Would you like for us to take you away from this stuffy shop?"_** asked Harry.

The snake looked at him with pleading eyes. **"_Please! I also have a friend in another box over there"_ **she hissed and looked towards a dark corner. Evelyn gave the box back to Harry and went to pick up the box. When she opened it she saw the most beautiful snake she has ever seen. It was a Blue Racer snake. It had dark blue-gray scales on top and became a lighter blue on its underside. She couldn't help but compare the light blue-gray scales to the eyes of the Malfoy earlier… She shook her head. **"_Hello. I'm Evelyn, and I would like to take you with me,"_** she hissed. **"_Hello…"_** the snake answered. The snake looked at her, as if seeing if she was worth it. Evelyn frowned. They weren't supposed to like being in contact with people… **"_Yes, I don't usually like people, but I feel a connection…"_** Evelyn smiled at her new friend. Both went up to Elizabeth who took a step back at the sight of snakes draped around her children. Yes, she did feel as if Harry was hers. Evelyn hissed at the snakes. **"_This is my- OUR mother. Please don't scare or attack her_."** Both nodded.

The shopkeeper looked at them as if they were crazy, but gave them everything needed to care for the snakes. They were very hard to sell, so if these kids wanted them, then they can have them! The three left the shop, and decided that it was time to go home. When they arrived, they ran upstairs and sat on Evelyn's bed. **"_What should we name you?"_** asked Harry. Both of snakes just shook their heads. They didn't care. Evelyn smiled. **"_I know! I'll name you Diablo!"_** Diablo hissed his approval. Harry, on the other hand, was having trouble deciding on a name. **"_How about__… no… um… Monty? I'm sorry I'm bad at names!" _**he exclaimed. **"_I like that name, hatchling."_** said Monty, hissing her amusement. They fed their new snakes and made their way down stairs for dinner.

**xXxXxXx**

Draco was also going downstairs for dinner at that moment. His thoughts were on what transpired that day. "Oh my little Dragon, how was Daigon today?" questioned his mother. Draco looked up and smiled. "Nothing new mother…" he paused for a moment, contemplating whether to tell her or not. His father was at the Ministry, so he wouldn't get in trouble. "However, I met Harry Potter and his sister." he said, like it was an ordinary thing. His mother looked at him for a moment. "Oh… That's wonderful Dragon." She really had nothing to say to that. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. First, he gets taunted by a mudblood, and now his mother is questioning his sanity. The just wasn't his day…

* * *

There! A long chapter! Well I think it is… I had no ideas for snake names… Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	7. What's a Secret Keeper?

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Evelyn and Harry made several more trips to Daigon Alley. They continued to practice their magic. So far, they could lock and unlock doors, summon items, fix broken items, and light up rooms. They were pretty proud of themselves. However, Harry was worried. They only had three days left before his wonderful family came back. He would have to leave Monty here. Along with his precious books… Damn it. He loved his books. Knowledge is power, and without knowledge they couldn't get anywhere in the Wizarding world.

While Harry was making up a plan on how to keep his books, Evelyn started reading the book she bought about him. "Hey Harry, I found this book and it says that you killed a man as a baby." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Ya right Eve. The book is probably fake." She looked pissed.

"I am not lying so get your arse over here and listen to what I'm saying!" she snapped. Harry sighed in defeat. "Yay alright…" he dragged himself over and sat down in front of her, Monty wrapped around his shoulders. "What does it say?" he asked, now very interested. Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Ready?" she asked. Harry nodded with a grim expression. He was about to find out about his past.

_'On October 31, 1981, Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who. The Potters were under the Fedielus Charm, but were betrayed by their secret keeper, Sirius Black. (see page 14) When Aurors arrived, both James Potter (age 21) and Lily Potter (age 21) were found dead. James Potter was found sprawled on the staircase, presumably trying to buy his wife and child time. Sadly, that did not help. Lily Potter was found dead next to Harry Potter's crib. You-Know-Who's robes were found in a heap near the door. Harry Potter was crying in the crib with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. Wizards and witches everywhere now celebrate You-Know-Who's defeat on October 31st.'_

Harry was shocked. His parents DIDN'T die in a car crash! He suddenly felt anger towards his aunt and uncle. How dare they! HOW DARE THOSE FILTHY MUGGLES! For a moment he looked ready to kill. Evelyn scooted as far away as she could. She was scared. She never saw such a look. Harry shook his head and looked at her in confusion. "What?" he questioned. She just blinked at him. "Nothing… anyway! I think we should find out more about this Sirius Black guy. Your parents must have trusted him to make him secret keeper." She said, more carefully when she spoke of his parents.

"What's a secret keeper?" asked Harry, now more intrigued then upset. He didn't get through all the books like Evelyn did. "A secret keeper is needed for the fidelius charm. The charm hides a person's location. They choose a trusted person to become their secret keeper. The secret keeper is the only other person to know the location. The only way a location can be found is if the secret keeper decides to tell that person." She explained. Harry nodded in understanding. "So this Sirius Black told the person who was trying to kill them their location?" Evelyn nodded slowly, not wanting to make him mad.

"Well obviously they chose the wrong person." said Harry. Evelyn nodded. "So only a few days until you leave… I can't wait until we are eleven and are able to go to Hogwarts. Then we could get you away from your awful family." Evelyn said, a little depressed about how Harry was treated. Harry gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey, at least then you can read more books!" Evelyn giggled at his antics. He always knew how to make her laugh.

"Do you think we can take Monty and Diablo? They might scare the other students!" laughed Harry. Evelyn's giggled turned into full laughter. "One can only hope," she took a deep breath before speaking again. "But I don't want them taken away!" Harry stoped laughing as well. "Speaking of being taken away, can I keep Monty here? I don't think she would be safe or fed properly at my house. Hell, she would probably be stepped on by Dudley!" he exclaimed. Evelyn nodded. "Ya, plus I think Diablo would be lonely." **_"I would not be lonely!" _**protested Diablo. Monty just laughed and started to tease him.

* * *

I can't really write as much because of school work, and I was a little lost on what to write. I have many plans for Hogwarts but I didn't just want to jump until they are 11 so I put something there to act as a small buffer.


	8. Hogwarts Shopping and Problems

I had fun writing this. But do you know how hard it was to find the perfect wood for Evelyn? IT WAS DAMN HARD! Anyway, Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Finally! The day finally arrived. Harry had a huge smile when he came back from getting the morning mail. "What are you smiling about boy!?" His uncle snarled. He had made sure that the beatings became harsher to ensure that the boy could be used, like the letter implied. Oh no, it did not state it directly, but Vernon got the hidden message.

Harry couldn't believe it! After giving the mail to Vernon he ran outside to Evelyn's house. As he opened the door a giant black dog ran into him. "Wha- EVELYN! I GOT MY LETTER!" He yelled, and he swore the dog's 'smile' got bigger. He looked up as he saw Elizabeth. "Mum! Help me!" He cried.

Elizabeth smirked before taking out a camera and taking a picture. She then got the dog off of him while looking over the moon. "You called me mum..." She whispered. Harry forced down the blush that was threatening to escape. "Well ya… You have been that since I was six. The blood sibling adoption just made it permanent." Elizabeth's smile grew. "Evelyn is outside playing with Diablo and Monty. Apparently she was caught by two giant snakes while in the jungle." Harry just laughed and ran outside, with the dog on his heels. He smiled when he caught sight of Evelyn. She was hanging upside down on a tree branch hissing at the snakes. She smiled when she saw him. She pulled herself up and climbed down. "Harry! Did you get your letter as well?" Harry nodded. Evelyn sighed. "Now we have to find a way to tell your Uncle and Aunt…"

Harry smiled at her. "Comon! They would be happy to get rid of me, since Dudley is going to Smeltings. You should see their uniform!" he laughed. Evelyn shook her head before grabbing his hand and running to the Durlsey's front door. When she knocked on the door, she turned to Harry. "You better be right." She gave a stunning smile when Petunia opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Dursley! Harry was at my house when two owls flew into the backyard! And we got these letters!" She smirked when she saw Petunia pale. "Anyway, I was wondering if you will let Harry go? I will be so lonely if he doesn't!" Harry had to bite his young to keep from laughing. "O-of course Evelyn… He can go…" she stuttered. Evelyn smiled. "Great! We can pay for his stuff! Bye Mrs. Dursley!" with that final statement they ran back. "You know what this means?" shouted Elizabeth. "SHOPPING!" yelled the two girls. Harry groaned. He hated when they go into 'have-to-buy-everything' mode.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Evelyn suggested getting their trunks first, so that they could carry everything. When the shop attendant saw who came into his shop, he almost had a heart attack. "M-Mr. Potter! Hello! Its a pleasure having you come to my shop- Um what would you like? Everything half off for you and your friend!" Harry snickered. "Yes well, we would like the two best trunks you have. Both password protected, charmed to be feather light and shrink with the touch of our wands," demanded Harry, feeling slightly upset with himself for taking advantage of this man. He got over the feeling when he saw how happy the man was to make the trunks. "Can you also put an expanded compartment for books? Please?" asked Evelyn. The man nodded again. "That will be 100 galleons please!" he chirped. "Harry nodded before handing him the money. "We will be back, we will just be at Ollivander's getting our wands.

They saw a big family of redheads when they left, and had to move before they were run over. "That's a huge family!" exclaimed Evelyn. Harry just shrugged. "Whatever, lets go."

When they entered Ollivander's, they were surprised to see another girl inside, squealing. She had just gotten her wand and smiled as she passed them. Her bushy hair was covering her face, so they couldn't make out her features. They were even more surprised when they saw who they presumed was Mr. Ollivander, jump onto a ladder and then proceeding to glide somewhere in the back. "This guy seems crazy," snickered Evelyn. Harry agreed full heartedly. Evelyn jumped when a tape measurer started to measure her nose. "Yes yes hello Harry Potter. I have been expecting you. Yes… now who wants to go first?" he asked, seemingly to only realize that Evelyn was there.

"I'll go!" she exclaimed. Ollivander looked at her before nodding. "Good, now what is your wand arm?" He quickly left and came back with about 8 boxes. "Um, my right..?" Ollivander just nodded. "Here, 16 inches, yew, and dragon heartstring." She carefully took the wand before giving it a wave and breaking the window. "Sorry!" she said. Ollivander just sighed before fixing the window and taking it back. "Tulipwood with bloodwood handle, 14 inches, core of a hair from a very stubborn Thestral." When Evelyn picked it up, she felt a wave of magic pass through her. She now knew why the girl was squealing, it was amazing! "Ah yes, a good wand indeed. Very good for Defense and… the dark arts." said Ollivander, a little more weary than before.

Ollivander turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, it is your turn. Wand arm?" he asked. "My right arm, sir." answered Harry. Ollivander nodded before going into the back again and coming back out. "Here." he said, seeming very unfortable with Evelyn in the room. "Oak, 17 inches, core of a unicorn's hair." Before Harry could pick it up, Ollivander snatched it back. "No, no, no! Here, try this, Maple, 10 inches, dragon heartstring." Harry picked it up and gave it a wave. He ended up throwing half of the boxes on the shelves away. "Not that one either…. hmm… Tricky customer." He then got two more boxes before giving anther to Harry. "Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather." Harry gave another wave and destroyed the window that Ollivander had just fixed. Ollivander looked shocked. "Yes… Well… Here. Cocobolo with a snakewood handle, 16 inches and core of a basilisk scale." Harry, now being very agitated, picked up the wand and gave it a small flick. Red and silver sparks came out of the tip and Harry smiled. He then quickly gave Mr. Ollivander the money and rushed out. The shocked and worried face of Ollivander made him uncomfortable.

_**XxXxXxX**_

When they re-entered the trunk shop, they saw that the attendant had just brought out the second trunk. "Their lovely!" said Evelyn, making the man jump. He smiled. "Thank you. All I need is your initials to engrave and they will be done. Of course you can set your own passwords. Just tap your wands to the trunk to minimize them. They have the featherlight charm, and have many compartments. A potion compartment, books, and anything else you want. Now your initials?"

"Oh mine are E.N.S" said Evelyn. "And H.J.P for me please." The man nodded put the said letters on the trunks. Harry and Evelyn set their passwords and thanked the man before leaving. They then headed to Madam Malkin's. "Oh hello! Hogwarts robes?" asked Madam Malkin. Harry and Evelyn nodded and they went to go get their measurements taken. While they were being measured Draco walked in.

He looked up in surprise at them. "Hello again." he said politely. "Hello, Malfoy." responded Harry. Evelyn just ignored his existence. Draco sighed in irritation. "Look I am sorry for before. I was a prat to you both-" he started, but was interrupted. "You know Harry, I need to learn what my wand is capable of. Didn't Ollivander say that it was good for dark magic?" said Evelyn calmly. Draco's eye twitched. '_Oh Merlin I hope father was right when he said I had to befriend them…_' "I also apologize for calling you a mudblood…" he mumbled. Evelyn shared a look with Harry before sighing. "Ok fine…"

Draco nodded before clearing his throat. "Yes, well I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" he asked hopefully. Harry looked at him before shrugging. "Sure, I don't care." He then turned to Evelyn with a raised eyebrow. She also shrugged. "If you agree then so will I, but if he gives me a reason I'll hex him." Draco nodded. "Seems reasonable." he agreed. When Evelyn and Harry got their robes, they hissed their passwords and put their robes in. Draco didn't seem to notice. "So do you want to get our books with us?" asked Harry. Draco nodded and left with them when he got his robes.

After all the shopping was done they stopped for ice cream. Evelyn got mint chocolate chip, Harry got a pistachio, and Draco got strawberry. Elizabeth came over after getting her rocky road. "So how did your shopping go, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. Evelyn payed attention with how he answered. Harry did the same, but more discreetly. "My shopping went smoothly, thank you. However, I ran into these red heads who almost ran me over." He sneered at the last part. Harry nodded. "We saw a group of red heads as well."

"Is that them?" asked Elizabeth. The three turned and watched as they took up half of Daigon Alley. "Yes, those are the Weasleys. They are the lowest of purebloods. They are poor because one of their ancestors made a bet while gambling. Lost everything." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Evelyn rolled her eyes. They talked for awhile before Draco had to leave. The three left a little after he did. Evelyn was practically bouncing off the walls. She was so excited. Harry laughed and stayed with them for the night. As it turns out, Elizabeth called Petunia earlier and asked if he could stay until school started. She agreed immediately.

"So whats with the dog?" he asked. Evelyn laughed and scratched the dogs head. "Isn't he cute?" she cooed. Harry swore he saw the dog cringe at being called cute. Harry laughed. "More like a vicious guard dog!" he said while patting the dogs head. This time, he did see the dogs reaction. The dog seemed to huff out in pride. Harry blinked. '_Strange…_' "So what is his name?" Harry asked. "I didn't know what to call him. What do you think? He understands what we say, so he is obviously a magical creature. I couldn't find what kind of breed he is either." she explained. Harry nodded, before coming up with an idea. "Trouble?" he suggested. "Hmm… Ya that works. He is usually lazy, but he does cause trouble." They agreed on the name and washed up for dinner.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Harry did you read the Prophet?!" cried Evelyn. She had left the next day to get supplies for Monty and Diablo and just got back with rodents and a copy of the Prophet. Harry shook his head, putting down the rope he was tugging at with Trouble. "No, what does it say?" he asked, sitting down on a chair. Trouble laid down at his feet, tilting his head at Evelyn. She sat on the table before reading.

_"'Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban! _

_Hello dear readers! Early this morning, Aurors found that the mass murderer, Sirius Black, escaped his cell in Azkaban. Sirius Black was a huge supporter of You-Know-You. It is a mystery as to how he got out. Many people, myself included, fear for the life of Harry Potter. The boy has been seen a lot more lately, and could be in danger! It is __suggested that everyone keep track of their children, and if Harry Potter is reading, to stay hidden. I will work hard on getting more information, but for now just act cautiously.  
_

_Rita Skeeter'"_

Harry and Evelyn shared a worried look. "You okay Harry?" she asked carefully. Harry just nodded. "There isn't much we can do, Eve." he murmured. "At leased we have Hogwarts to be happy about." said Evelyn. Harry nodded again before going upstairs. Trouble whimpered before looking up at Evelyn. Evelyn sighed. "I wish there was something we could do Trouble… But apparently Sirius Black is the reason his parents are dead, so he is… going to be upset for awhile. You know?" She felt silly. Talking to a dog. Really, who does that? She sighed again. Poor Harry.

* * *

Woo! Loooong chapter! This was fun. I wasn't sure if I should of added Sirius, but it happened and to late to change it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Hogwarts Express and Weasel Problems

Yay! Another chapter!

i also want to thank everyone who is following the story. I didn't think anyone would read this. :')

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Harry cheered up the closer Hogwarts came. Finally the day arrived, and boy was Evelyn excited. "What house do you think we'll be in? Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" she asked. "Eve, for the twentieth time, I don't know." Sighed Harry. They had just left and were heading to King's Cross. "But you must have some idea Harry!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you give him a break Eve? You might not be in either of the choices." Soothed Elizabeth.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, those are the only choices for me." Evelyn nodded. "Ya mum! Oh, blood pop?" she asked, holding one out to Harry. Harry shrugged and took it. He opened the wrap before popping it into his mouth. Evelyn was already on her second. "I don't understand how you two like those!" Harry rolled his eyes. Evelyn looked at her mum like she was crazy. "They are delicious! Better than Red Vines, and that's saying something!" Harry mocked gasp. "Now that is untrue! Red Vines are the best!"

"Blood Pops!"

"Red Vines!"

"BLOOD POPS!"

"RED VINES!"

"We're here!"

Harry and Evelyn looked up before running out. They already had their trunks in their pockets and were just looking for Platform 9 3/4. Elizabeth was about to go and ask for help when she saw a family walk right into a wall! Evelyn pulled them over before slowly walking into the wall, hand-in-hand with Harry. When they disappeared, Elizabeth presumed that it was another form of magic. She quickly followed them make sure that they got on safely.

They were waiting for her on the other side. They saw a big, red, steam engine train. _'Hogwarts Express'_ was printed on the front in gold letters. Harry's eyes lit up. This was it. After they got on that train they would be going to Hogwarts. He was almost as bouncy as Evelyn. "Now, I want letters every once in awhile to make sure you two are ok. Understood." Said Elizabeth. She sniffed before hugging both of them. "Now… Go become the greatest witch and wizard ever." "We will! Bye mum!" the two yelled before they disappeared in the crowd.

**_XxXxXxX_**

They looked around for an empty compartment. They finally found one after awhile. Evelyn plopped down, took out her mp3, plugged in her headphones in one ear, and opened another blood pop. She then took out a book about magical creatures. Harry noticed that she had read the book several times already. The door swung open and a red haired boy peeked his head in. "Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full." He asked. Harry nodded and Evelyn looked up before she continued reading. "You're a Weasley." It wasn't a question.

His ears turned pink before he answered. "Ya, I am! Ron Weasley to be exact! You got a problem?" he snapped. Harry just sat there, wondering what she was planning to do. She raised an eyerow before giving a cold laugh. "Actually, I do. Here I am, making a conversation. Only to be yelled at. Rude." She then went back to reading. Ron glared at her. "Who are you anyway?!" Evelyn sighed before glaring right back, making him flinch. Harry was surprised, but proud. He would have kicked the boy out.

"Listen and listen well. It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that you know how to respect those better than you." She hissed. Ron continued glaring. "Betters? You can't be a pureblood. Your probably a half-blood, and are inferior than me." He mumbled. Evelyn was passed pissed. "Ya. I'm a half-blood. But you are in no way superior than me." She whipped her wand out. "I am Evelyn Simonet-Potter. Now, get out of our compartment!" Ron turned to look at Harry with a mixture of shock, awe, and horror. He thought his sister was bad! Harry just looked out the window, looking bored.

When he left, Evelyn sat down again. "I'm going to use you as a pillow." She stated. She then proceeded to adjust her music and rest her head on Harry lap. Harry pulled out his own book and began to read while running his hand through her hair. She slowly stared to doze off. Monty and Diablo curled up on her hip and also took a small nap. When Draco entered, he was surprised to see that the she was fast asleep.

"She was to excited to sleep last night. That and she had to threaten a Weasley." He explained. Draco just nodded before he sat down. He had three others with him. "Harry, I would like for you to meet Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." Harry nodded to each of them. Goyle was staring at Evelyn. "Something catch your interest, Goyle?" hissed Harry. He looked at Harry with frightened eyes before looking back. "A-are those snakes on her?" he studdered.

All boys looked over at Evelyn, and saw two snakes. "She will be fine. They won't hurt her." Harry said, waving his hand. "But what if they bite her!?" exclaimed Crabbe. "Then I would tell them never to do that again if they want to live." Draco looked at him. "Tell them?" he questioned. Harry just nodded before he started to speak parseltounge. "_**Want to freak them out?"**_ He asked, already enjoying the frightened look on their faces. "_**Yes!" **_they hissed back. Harry waved his hand again and both started to slither up his arm and onto his hand. They were only inches away from the other's faces. Diablo was particularly hissing at Draco. "They also attack whoever I dislike. Thankfully for you, I don't dislike you. The weasel on the other hand…" he trailed off their when he saw their heads nod in understanding.**  
**

Upset me, and your dead.

Harry smiled at the. "Great! Now that the issue is cleared up, lets see if we can wake my sister up." The others, bar Draco, looked confused at the word sister. Realization set in as they saw one snake cuddle up with the girl asleep on his lap. Harry took out one of her earphones before shaking her. "Eve, wake up. There are people I want you to meet." he said soothingly. She just groaned. "Your lucky you're my brother, or I would have set Diablo on you…" she mumbled before sitting up. Said snake curled around her shoulder. She hissed a sleepy hello before kissing his head. She then looked around at the shocked faces. "Hi! Did any of you see my Blood Pops?" she questioned, looking around for her bag of sweets.

Blaise handed her a bag filled with them. "Ah thank you!" she opened another before popping it into her mouth. "So, who are you?" she asked. "I am Blaise Zabini, _bella." _Evelyn just smiled at him."This is Vinecent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." continued Blaise. "Nice to meet all of you!" she exclaimed. She gave Draco a cool look before reaching for her book and continued reading. Harry just rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride went smoothly. They changed into their robes when they were almost there, and waited in anticipation to arrive.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Evelyn was even more excited when she walked off the train. "Firs' years! Over here!" called a man, if you could call him that. He was giant! Harry took her hand to comfort her. Evelyn smiled at him. They were then brought to some boats. "Three to a boa'!" He yelled. Harry, Evelyn and Blaise went one one whlie Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went on another.

"Watch your heads!" The giant man yelled. They all quickly ducked their heads. When they looked up they saw a beautiful castle. There, they met a stern looking woman with her grey hair in a tight bun. "Follow me!" She snapped. They were led inside and stopped when they were in front of a huge wooden door.

"While you are here, your houses will be like your family. There are four houses in which you can be placed. Gryffendor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Good behavior earns your house points. Bad behavior will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now, please wait out here." She then went through the doors, leaving them. The chatter erupted the moment she left.

Evelyn leaned against the wall, sucking on ANOTHER blood pop. "Merlin! How many of those have you had?!" Exclaimed Crabbe. Evelyn just smiled sweetly, "a few..." Harry just rolled his eyes. Everyone screamed when they saw the ghosts. Harry just looked interested. Would he become a ghost? His musings were interrupted.

"Why are you hanging out with them, Harry?" said a voice.

Harry turned around to see that Weasley kid from before. Evelyn's stare grew cold and she started to glower at him. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, did we magically become friends after how rude you were to my sister?" Ron looked furious. "Why are you hanging out with them!" He shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. "They are all going to go into Slytherin, and only dark witches and wizards end up there!"

Harry's amused look turned into one of annoyance. "What a prejudice thing to say. So tell me, where do all the 'good' people go?" he asked. Ron puffed out his chest. "In Gryffendor of course! That's where I'm going!" He exclaimed. Evelyn gave a cold laugh, gaining everyone's attention. Blaise looked surprise at her. She seemed really nice on the train...

"Please. Gryffendor? Now, I'm not trying to disrespect the house or founder, but I think we all could admit that they could use a bit of brains. They just never think things through!" Ron's ears turned red. "Don't talk about things you don't know, mudblood!" He screamed. Everyone gasped at him. Evelyn just smiled.

"Look at this! The brave and self appointed Gryffendor doesn't respect muggleborns! Tsk tsk! And I'm front of everyone!" she said, in mock shock. Ron looked around to see a majority of the other children glare at him or move away. "By the way, weasel... I'm a half-blood."

With that final statement the doors opened, and they were led into the Great Hall.

* * *

Ah, I'm to tired to continue for today... So I wanted to ask a small favor: please review and tell me what you think I could to to improve this story. I'm going to repeat myself from earlier, I really didn't think I would get this many followers and favorites for this story! It's so fun to write! just wanted to put that out there.


	10. The Sorting

Ok this isn't a very long chapter. I told you I would try to improve this story. One of the request was longer chapters. But thanks to a review from Talltree-san, I have decided to just post two reasonably short chapters a day. I hope that's ok! But this isn't going to be one of them. I am just really busy. Sorry!

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Everyone was amazed when they walked in. More precisely, they were amazed at the ceiling! "It's charmed to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts: A History," explained a girl. It was the same girl they saw at Ollivander's. She had that 'I'm-smarter-then-you' tone. It really got on Evelyn's nerve. Sure she also read the book, but she wouldn't ruin it for others.

They stopped in the front of the Head Table. They all heard the rumors about how they would get sorted. Someone said a troll, and another said a dragon! Evelyn snickered as she saw a hat on a stool, but she had to admit that she was relieved that it wasn't a troll. All of the sudden, it started singing!

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped when the hat was done. "When I call your name, you will come forward. I shall put the sorting hat on your head and you will sorted into your houses," explained the woman. "Crabbe, Vincent!" she called. Crabbe walked up the stairs and the hat was placed on his head. After a few seconds the hat spoke again. "SLYTHERIN!" Crabbe smiled and walked towards the Slytherin table. Next came Goyle, who was also placed in Slytherin. Harry and Evelyn weren't paying much attention. "Potter, Harry!" With that one name the room exploded with whispers.

"Harry Potter?"

"THE Harry Potter?"

"Look how cute he is!"

Harry shared a look with Evelyn before walking up. The moment the hat was placed on his head he heard a voice. 'Alright lets see. Hmm… You want to become great? To become something different then what people expect?' 'Yes sir,' replied Harry. He heard a deep chuckle. 'No need for that, I am just a hat. A very talented wizard like yourself will have no problems with that. You have a very good mind, but there is something attached to you… But lets see where to place you… Hm… I know where.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

The room was silent. Harry took off the hat and sat across from Blaise and Draco. Evelyn smiled his way, before she was called. "Simonet-Potter, Evelyn!" Once again the room broke into whispers.

"Did she say Potter?"

"Ya! Do you think she is his sister?"

"No, she probably just wants attention."

Evelyn became nervous as she walked up. Where would she be placed? Will her house except her? It seemed like with all the whispers that everyone thought she was just a brat. She wasn't paying attention when the hat was placed on her head. 'Ah hello? Worried?' Evelyn was startled out of her thoughts. 'Ya…' The hat gave a small laugh. 'Don't be. Now lets see. You want to show everyone what you can do. You also thirst for knowledge. You would make a wonderful Ravenclaw. However, with your temper, you would fit into Gryffendor. You are also very kind to those you just met, unless they annoy you.' Evelyn smirked. 'Yes, however, you know just how to get what you want. You fit into all the houses, but you also fit in none of them.' Evelyn was getting worried. Would she be sorted? What if-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Evelyn just blinked for a moment before getting up. She sat next to Harry and gave him a big smile. "We're in the same house!" Harry nodded at her. At the end of the sorting, a very old looking man with a long beard walked up. Evelyn recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster. "Before we begin, I would like to say a few words! First, I welcome all the new students to Hogwarts. Second, please remember that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden, unless you want to die a painful death. Now, let the feast begin!" Suddenly, the tables were filled with food.

"Glad we are in the same house!" said Crabbe, who was stuffing food in his mouth. Evelyn scrunched up her nose at the sight. Crabbe gave her a sheepish look and at started to eat at a slower pace. Draco nodded. "Who would have guessed that Harry would have been in Slytherin?" Harry just shook his head before he began to eat. Really! Was it that hard to believe?

As all the students ate, no one realized that a small heart attack occurred at the Head Table.

_**XxXxXxX**_

This was not good at all. He wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin. He was to be a Gryffendor. Not only that, but who was this Evelyn Simonet-Potter? To say that Albus Dumbledore was mad was an understatement. This ruined everything! Albus took a deep breath. No, he just needed to tweak a few things. That's all. It was just a minor setback. He just hoped that nothing else will go amiss.

Severus watched Albus's reaction. He knew that the old man would be pissed. He turned his thoughts to the new student he had received. Harry Potter. Oh, how Severus despises the idea of any Potter being in his house. It also seems that he had received a muggeborn. Thats new. He almost felt bad for her. She won't last a day.

* * *

Ya it's short. But I just have a lot of work to do. This week is hard, but I will post another one this weekend. I promise that!


	11. Showing Them Your Worth

I AM SO SORRY! Its been awhile! I have just been so so so busy! I'm sorry!

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

After the feast, the prefects led all the first years down into the dungeons. "Now our common room is under the lake. The password will change every week, and its up to you to remember them. The password this week is Pure-Blood." Everyone, bar her new friends, turned to Evelyn and snickered. She just laughed. "I believe even Gryffendors can figure that out!" The prefects glared at her before saying the password and entering the room. When they entered they saw a man waiting for them. He had greasy black hair, and a huge crooked nose. Evelyn immediately knew who he was. He was the youngest potion master ever, Severus Snape.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he started."I am your head of house. Now, I do not tolerate any rule breaking. You will learn quickly enough that you can only trust your house. The other houses do not like us, so always have another Slytherin with you at all times. Remember while at Hogwarts Slytherin will become your family, and we take care of our own when no one else will. Goodnight." He then promply left.

The moment he left, some upper Slytherins surrounded Evelyn and Harry. "Well well. A mudblood in our house." Evelyn just smirked. "Wrong. I'm a half-blood." Everyone just stared at her in shock, before Lucian Bole spoke. "Just who do you think you are?" he challenged. Evelyn glared at him. "I am Evelyn Simonet-Potter. Half-blood and sister to one Harry Potter. Got a problem?" she said, loud enough for all to hear. Lucian whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. "Ya, I do have one. You were obviously a mudblood before. Everyone knows the Potters only had one kid! We should be allowed to depose of filth like you!" Evelyn took out her wand as well. "FINALLY! I can try out my wand!"

Harry sighed. "Just don't kill him." With that statement, Evelyn cast a spell. "_Conjunctivitis_!" Lucian was surprised, and didn't have time to dodge. "AGH!" he yelled, hand over his eyes. _"Locomotor Mortis!_" she yelled again, causing Lucian's legs to lock, making him fall over. Everyone was surprised. Someone cast a spell at her, but she cased a silent _Protego_. Diablo stuck his head out, hissing at everyone.

Evelyn smiled. "_**Morning Diablo, nice nap?**_" she asked. Everyone paled. This girl was a parseltounge. A bloody parseltounge! Diablo nodded before making his way around her shoulders. Harry laughed, catching everyone's attention. "Your scaring them Eve." She just smiled. **_"Good."_ **she hissed. Harry rolled his eyes. _**"Yes, but you should try making some friends."** _Some actually fainted when they heard him. Harry Potter! A parseltounge! Now wasn't this a strange day!

"N-now, boys dorm in on the right, girls on the left. Three to a r-room." Stuttered the prefect. Blaise, Draco and Harry all chose a room together, since they already knew he could talk to snakes. Evelyn, however had a bit more trouble finding someone who would share a room with her.

She was slowly getting annoyed. Someone behind her cleared her throat. Evelyn turned and saw a girl with medium brown hair and dark green eyes. "You can stay in our room. I'm sharing with Pansy Parkinson." she said, in a polite tone. Said girl had short dark, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Evelyn nodded and left with them.

When they entered the girls dorm, she was bombarded with questions.

"So how are you and Potter related?"

"How can you talk to snakes?!"

"Whats your favorite color?"

Evelyn looked at them suspiciously before answering. "Well, me and Harry were neighbors for awhile. He blood adopted me, and ever since then I could talk to snakes. My favorite color is grey." Pansy nodded, seeming legitimately interested. Daphne looked at her wearily. "Your snake won't hurt us will he?" she asked. Evelyn just smirked. "Only if you give him a good reason to." she said simply. Daphne nodded. "Well ok then. So-" she was cut off by Pansy. "So, just wondering. Who do you guys think is cute?"

That was the first time she had any female friends.

**_XxXxX_**

"So you were raised by muggles?" asked Blaise. Harry nodded. "They were horrible. My room was a cupboard under the stairs. It all changed when Eve moved in next-door." explained Harry. "A CUPBOARD!" cried Draco. Harry rolled his eyes at him. "It wasn't THAT bad. I'm just happy that the Simonets came when they did!" Blaise nodded. "I bet. I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like. Right Dray?" Draco's head snapped up. "I told you! Never call me that!" he whined. Harry burst out laughing.

"Well get used to it because its either Dray or Drake." replied Blaise. Draco glared at Harry, who was holding his sides. "Anyway," he huffed, "we should probably get ready for tomorrow." Harry snickered before getting ready for bed. Hogwarts was fun so far. Of course, that was before classes.

_**XxXxX**_

Evelyn, Daphne, and Pansy were walking downstairs when they caught sight of Harry, Blaise, and an annoyed Draco. Evelyn smiled at them. "Hey! Were you waiting?" she asked. Blaise smiled at her. "Of course _bella_." Draco snickered. "You took long enough…" Evelyn's eye twitched. Draco took a step back and glared at her when he felt he was a good distance away.

Daphne and Pansy laughed. They both smiled at Harry, who smiled back. "Well, lets go to breakfast!" Evelyn linked arms with Daphne and Pansy while the guys walked behind them. They entered the Great Hall laughing, which surprised many of the other students. Daphne and Pansy took a seat, while Draco, Harry, and Blaise sat across from them. There wasn't much room for Evelyn, so Daphne turned to the boy next to her. "Can you please move down?" she asked politely. The boy just scoffed. "Why should I?" he asked.

"Because she told you to." answered Evelyn, who just looked at him as if he was nothing more than a bug. The boy spun around and paled when he saw her. He quickly moved. Daphne scooted over so that Evelyn could be in the middle. They chatted about classes and asked which classes they felt was going to be the worst.

The whole Slytherin table snickered when they saw Lucian Bole walked in.

_**XxXxX**_

Severus looked up as he heard the sound of laughter. He was more than surprised when he saw who entered. It was the Potters, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was WHO they walked in with.

Harry Potter was talking with Malfoy and Zabini. Severus wasn't worried about Zabini. It was just the fact that Malfoy seemed to be have a genuinely good time talking with Potter. He then turned his attention to the new female Potter. She was laughing with Parkinson and Greengrass. He felt relieved to see that she didn't look beat up.

He discreetly watched as they sat and saw that Evelyn Potter was left out. He sighed. Of course. Why bully when you can humiliate in front of the whole school? He had hoped that his speech to care for ALL Slytherins would clear things up. He was wrong, or at least he thought he was. He was once again in for a surprise when he saw Greengrass turn to another student. The student sneered at her, but quickly turned around.

Severus watched as he seemed to pale at the sight of Evelyn. He then left in a rush. Well, wasn't that strange? He would have to keep on Evelyn Potter.

He was about to continue eating when he saw his Quidditch Beater, Lucian Bole, walk in. His eyes seemed to be red and watery. The whole Slytherin table snickered. Severus's mind was reeling. Just WHAT transpired last night?

* * *

Now I know that wasn't long. Its just that school decided that it didn't want me updating as much and gave me tons of homework! I also have to decide on new classes and ughhhh. I'll try to update at least once a week. I'll also try to post two chapters at once like I promised! If i can't do that then I'll just right a very long chapter, ok?


	12. Classes Start!

Hello~ I am back!

Guys… I don't know what to do with Theodore Nott… Hmm….

And I am changing their time tables a bit.

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Harry looked up to see their head of house walk down the aisle handing our their schedules. He thanked him when he received his, getting a strange look from the man. He compared his time table with the others. "Double potions with Gryffindors first? Kill me now!" groaned Draco. "I would be happy to!" chirped Evelyn, reaching for her wand. "I was joking!" cried Draco. Pansy laughed at him. "Nice one Eve!" Daphne was growing to like Evelyn even more now that she put that prat in his place.

Harry rolled his eyes at them. It was nice having friends. "So should we get going?" he asked. They nodded and started going to the dungeons. They were surprised to see that someone was already there. "Nott?" questioned Draco. Said person turned and nodded. "Yes. What do you want Malfoy?" Draco was about to snap at him but Evelyn cut him off.

"We just wanted to get here before the Gryffindors. I would rather not run into the Weasel. Ferret here is bad enough."

Harry burst out laughing. "Merlin! First Dray and now Ferret?! I just can't!" he cried. Blaise joined him after a second, while Pansy and Daphne giggled. Draco's face was red, either with anger or embarrassment. Theodore smirked. "Well this is interesting. Tell me, do you guys like Quidditch?"

Thus, another joined the group.

**XxXxX**

One by one, more students entered the room. The girls decided to sit near the back, with the guys in front of them. They were all chattering away about likes and dislikes when they were interrupted. "Oh course you would end up a slimy snake!"

They turned to see Ron Weasley with a grin on his face. "Oh, hello Weasley." Ron's face turned red. "I bet that they cursed you the moment you entered! They hate muugleborns!" Theodore glared at him. "Have the money to make that bet? I highly doubt it! Plus, she is a half-blood you stupid blood traitor!" Ron looked surprised.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

Everyone looked to see Professor Snape standing in front of the room. They quickly sat down and the room went silent. He glided towards the desk.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He said, looking at the Gryffindors.

All the Slytherins were paying with rapt attention, and smirked when their head of house sneered at the Gryffindors. "Weasley!" Snapped Severus. Ron jumped. "Yes?" Snape sneered. "Five points for not showing respect. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he questioned. "I don't know…sir…" Ron looked at his fellow classmates.

Evelyn was shaking with laughter, along with Pansy and Daphne. Blaise and Harry looked bored, and Draco and Theodore looked at Ron as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. He probably was. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

Snape's sneer depend, if that was even possible.

Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar." Ron was sweating and the students next to him slowly scooted away. They didn't want to be questioned. "I don't know sir." he repeated. "Couldn't even open a book over the summer? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane."

"I don't know, but Hermione does." grounded out Ron. Snape turned to her. "Sit down!" he growled. "Does anyone know the answer?" Several hands rose into the air. "Mr. Potter."

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." answered Harry. Thank Merlin that Evelyn made him read all his books!

Snape nodded. "Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" Scratching noises and ruffled parchment could be heard. Evelyn and Harry took out their calligraphy pens. Theodore looked at them questionably. Evelyn smiled. "It's just like a quill, except you only need to change the ink every week or so." Theodore nodded and looked at his quill. "Do you think I could borrow one?" he asked quietly. Evelyn nodded happily.

They didn't notice the pair of dark eyes watching them.

**XxXxX**

The next class was Transfiguration. The small group of friends were walking while questioning the Potters on their pens. "Do you have anymore? I'm always afraid I'll spill my ink!" exclaimed Pansy. Evelyn smiled at her and took out more pens. "Here, you can all have one." Draco sneered at her as she held one towards him. "I don't want anything that has to do with filthy muggles!"

Evelyn glared at him. "Fine! Your such a pompous arse!" she shaped. They heard a hiss and looked at the desk in the front of the classroom. "A cat?" questioned Daphne. Evelyn looked at the cat carefully. Something wasn't right. She looked at Harry who nodded his head. They got that feeling of being watched, just like with Trouble…

"Potter!" Both Potters sighed and turned to the Weasel. Really, how many times will he try to bully them? "What!" they both snapped. They were fed up with him. "Its your fault we lost points!" he yelled. "Really Weasley? Last I remember you were making fun of Evelyn and Professor Snape saw you. That and you didn't show him respect. So tell us, just what did we do?"

Ron opened his mouth, getting ready to yell at them some more. Suddenly, the cat jumped up and turned into their professor. "She is an animagus?" asked Daphne. Evelyn gave Harry a panicked look. That meant that Trouble wasn't just some normal magical animal, he was an animagus. He was with their mother, ALONE!

"That is enough! Weasley sit down!" she ordered. Everyone was silent. Harry noticed that she was able to keep the class quiet like Professor Snape. Of course she didn't take points off of her own house…

After her speech, Harry had dazed off and didn't hear a word she said, they were given matches to transfigure into needles. Daphne was able to change it on her second try. Harry looked at her, impressed. "Nice," he complimented. She beamed at his praise. Evelyn rolled her eyes. '_Here we go with the crushes__…' _They spent the rest of the class turning matches into needles.

**XxXxX**

Next was history. The minute Evelyn saw who was teaching she laid her head down on the table. "Wake me up when its lunch…" with that she fell asleep. Harry looked around and saw that many people were doing the same thing. He took out his potions homework and started working with Draco, who also decided not to sleep. Daphne and Blaise were dozing off while Evelyn, Pansy, and Theodore slept. It was such a boring class.

After they were able to force Evelyn to wake up, they headed to lunch. Evelyn yawned and rubbed her eyes. "'M not hungry…" she mumbled. Pansy nodded sleepily. Harry was convinced that Theodore was sleep walking. Evelyn perked up some when she saw food, but still mumbled. Harry sighed. "I didn't want to do to this… She has a bad addiction…" he started. Everyone, except Evelyn, looked at him in confusion. Realization dawned on them when they saw him take out a blood pop and hold it in front of her.

Evelyn's eyes brightened and she snatched it up, ripping the package with a hungry look in her eyes. "Mine!" she growled out and sucked happily on the blood pop, getting disgusted looks from her fellow Slytherin. "Are you part vampire?" asked Pansy. Evelyn just shook her head. No one dared to bring up the topic for the rest of lunch.

They were heading to their next class, which was Herbology, when they saw Weasley and some of his goons cornering a Hufflepuff who was cowering on the floor. Evelyn, who just had about five blood pops and was hyper, ran over and pushed him out of the way. She quickly stood in front of the poor Puff. "Merlin, never knew you Gryffindors were such bullies!" The Hufflepuff looked up at her in shock.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "Why do you care? He is just a weak, pathetic Hufflepuff!" he yelled at her. He didn't notice that his bothers were heading their way, but Evelyn did. "Why are you bulling this Hufflepuff, Weasley?" she asked. The three other Weasleys looked at one another before they ran over. "Your just a slimy snake! Its not like you wouldn't have done that to him sooner or later!" he spat.

"Ronald!"

Ron whirled around and saw his brothers there. "Percy! Fred! George!" Percy glared at Ron, and looked at the Hufflepuff. "What happened?" he asked. "I-I was heading to my next c-class, Herbology, when he cornered me and broke my remembrall… Then she came and pushed him away from me…" he whimpered. Percy whirled around to look at Ron. "20 points from Gryffindor! Detention Ron! How could you? I'm telling mother about your behavior!" he ranted, pulling Ron with him. His two friends followed.

The two other Weasleys, the twins, looked at Evelyn. Evelyn ignored them and turned to the Hufflepuff. "Hey." she stated simply, helping him up. "You said you had Herbology? We were just heading there. Wanna come with us?" she asked soothingly. The Puff calmed down at her voice, before nodding. "Stupid prat… Bullying a Hufflepuff…" mumbled Daphne.

"Whats your name?" asked Blaise.

"N-Neville Longbottom…"

The twins shared a look before smiling. "You not that bad for a Slytherin," they said at the same time. Evelyn looked at them with a raised eyebrow. They just sook their heads before leaving. With that, the small group headed towards the green houses.

* * *

I did it!

So I need help for the Quidditch team.

Beaters: Evelyn and who? Draco or Harry?

Seeker: Harry or Draco?

What position should Theo be in?

Please review your ideas!

NOW FOR SLEEP!


	13. Quidditch Time!

I am so sorry! This is way overdue! Anyway I have good news! I decided to take summer school! I'm taking composition in hopes that it will help this story!

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Herbology was… Interesting… Turns out that Neville Longbottom loved plants. They were working with baby Mandrakes today. Harry watched as Neville carefully put the little devil in another pot of soil. He also noted that he stopped Draco from sticking his finger into the Mandrakes mouth. Draco just sneered at him.

Evelyn glared at him. "You should be thanking him! He could have just let you look like a fool!" Draco looked surprised that she was still protecting the Hufflepuff. They were silent for a few minutes, before Neville started talking. "Why did you help me?" he asked softly. Evelyn looked at Harry before turning back to Neville, a soft smile on her face. "You remind me of Harry when we were younger."

Neville tilted his head, silently asking to elaborate. This time Harry answered. "When I was little, my cousin would kick and bully me to a bloody pulp. Then Eve here came and gave him a good taste of his own medicine." Evelyn nodded and held out her hand, which caught the attention of other Hufflepuffs and glares from Slytherins. She glared right back at her house, effectively making them evert their eyes.

"Friends?" she asked when she looked back at Neville. He just blinked at her before shaking her hand.

Pomona Sprout was shocked. Just wait until the meeting tonight!

**XxXxX**

Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Evelyn practically trampled anyone in their way to get there. They plopped down in the front row. "I hope we work with dark creatures!" she exclaimed, a dreamy look on her face. "Or spells!" said Harry. Theodore looked at the two like they were crazy.

"H-hello t-there." said a stuttering voice.

They looked to see their professor. He was pale and had the ugliest turban on his head. He also reeked of garlic.

Evelyn didn't seem to care. "Professor! Please tell me we are going to be working with an animal?" she pleaded. Harry scoffed at her. "No way! We will be learning spells! Right?"

Their friends were shocked. They never seen the two act with anything but affection towards one another. Now they seemed to be challenging each other! Professor Quirrell looked very uncomfortable. "N-neither. It w-will be just an i-introduction…"

Evelyn and Harry visibly deflated.

Theodore just shook his head. "Anyway, there are Quidditch try outs today for Slytherins!" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I though that tryouts happened after a week?" Theodore shook his head. "For the rest of the school. Slytherins try out earlier to secure their positions. You still go to the required tryouts, but you would already be on the team."

Evelyn's eyes it up. "Cool! Harry we should try out!" Pansy and Daphne frowned. "What's so interesting about Quidditch anyway?" Theodore, Draco, and Evelyn gasped at them. Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't ask them that." He stated.

They quieted down as the class started. Really, Professor Quirrell could not teach! Harry also experienced the worse headache he ever had. The weird part was that it was his scar. It started to burn.

**XxXxX**

Next was Flying Class! Theodore dragged Daphne and Pansy, who didn't want to go, to the field while he chatted away with Evelyn about what position they wanted. Theodore turned to look at Harry, Draco and Blaise. "What positions do you want?" He asked.

"I don't really care for Quidditch," answered Blaise.

"Seeker," replied Draco and Harry.

They looked at one another before nodding. They would both try out and see what happens. But for now, they just had to survive another class.

As they walked onto the field, they saw that the Gryffendors were already there. They all were in a straight line facing each other when Madame Hooch flew down.

"Good afternoon class," she said.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch!"

"All right then! Now I want you all to stand on the left side of your broom. Now, with a strong voice yell 'UP'," she instructed. She didn't waste any time getting started. Everyone started yelling. Harry got his up on the first try. Evelyn, Theo and Draco were able to after a few more ups. Pansy and Daphne didn't really care.

Ron was getting frustrated. No matter how loud he yelled his broom would not leap into his hands. It finally did, but not in his hands. It shot straight into his face. His ears turned red as he heard everyone laugh at him. He would show them!

"Now mount the brooms. Alright now on my mark you will kick off, hover for a moment, and then come back down. Now one, two, three!"

Ron kicked off too early and couldn't come back down. His broom quickly took off, doing crazy flips and maneuvers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!" He screamed bloody murder.

"Now Mr. Weasley come back down this instant," yelled Madame Hooch. "I WOULD IF I COULD YOU CRAZY PROFESSOR! HEEEEEELP MEEEE!"

Evelyn was laughing her arse off. She held onto Harry for support while tears streamed down her face, gasping for breath. Daphne looked horrified. "How can you laugh! Brooms are dangerous," she shrieked! Evelyn tried to answer her, she really did! She just couldn't!

After a while Ron fell and got a broken arm. Madame Hooch took away 10 points for disrespecting a professor and not following the rules.

**XxXxX**

They had a free block next. This was the time for them to finish homework, send owls, and prepare for tryouts. The small group of friends quickly finished their homework. There was about 5 minutes until tryouts, so they decided to head over to the field early.

Lucian Bole was shocked when he saw who arrived at tryouts. It was that filthy half-blood! The last thing he wanted was for her to be on the team.

Marcus Flint, the Slytherin's team captain, could care less. He honestly wanted someone to replace Bole. He not only embarrassed himself by loosing to a first year, but he was the worst beater ever. There was a lot of room for improvement on his team, that much was obvious.

"Alright! If you guys think you have what it takes to be on MY team, you have another thing coming!" He stood in front of the four first years. "Like you four! First years? You must be joking."

Evelyn glared at him. This was their captain? What a prat!

"Now, each of the positions have a challenge for you. If you pass, you will go against our current players. The best stay. Now everyone who wants to be a chaser, line up here with Montague, Warrington, and myself."

Evelyn and a couple others lined up with Derrick and Bole. Lucian was beyond angry. If she thought that she could replace him, she had another thing coming! "You! Potter! Against me!"

Evelyn smirked at him. "Of course," she replied sweetly.

Theo went with the Slytherin keeper Bletchley. It helped that there was only one other person trying out. Of course that was nothing compared to Harry and Draco. They only had to compete against one another!

The Slytherin seeker was Terrence Higgs. "All right Malfoy will go first. Potter will help me down here. We will be throwing balls at you, and the one with the most caught will go against me."

Draco quickly went in position. In the end he caught 13 out of 25 balls. He gave Harry a smug look when he landed. "Alright Potter your turn. Ready? Go!"

Harry was fast and agile, and seemed to be a blur in the air. He caught 18 balls.

"WATCH OUT!"

Harry quickly looked up and just barley missed a bludger. Evelyn quickly flew and hit the ball right back at Bole. "Sorry," she said while zooming past Harry, "won't happen again!"

Draco ran to him as he landed. "Are you ok!?" Harry laughed and nodded. Higgs walked up to the both of them. "Potter caught the most. Now all we have to do is wait for the other possible players. You all will be playing against the current Quidditch team." With that he left to tell Flint who passed.

Harry turned to Draco who was looking very disappointed. "Hey I have an idea! How about you try out for beater? You don't have to pass, but I think hitting a ball would help you get over your depressing mood." Draco just nodded and walked over. Harry was socked to see that Draco was very good.

Draco was ecstatic. He never though about being a beater, but apparently he was a natural! The only problem was that he would have to work with Evelyn. He was talking with Harry and Evelyn when Theo walked over. "I made it," he yelled! Harry gave him a high-five while Draco gave him a thumbs up. "I knew you could," said Evelyn.

"Alright! Everyone who passed gather around," yelled Flint. "Now you will be forming a team and going against us. Professor Snape will be watching and judge who is better."

Severus Snape walked out onto the field while his robes billowed in the air behind him. "All right then. Everyone get ready. Now go," he said in a monotone voice as he threw the Quaffle in the air. The six chasers all fought trying to get the ball. Flint took hold and flew to where Theo was. Theo was ready, and was able to keep Flint from scoring.

Evelyn was ecstatic. She hit the bludger, almost hitting the other teams chasers. This allowed her team to get the Quaffle. Draco hit it right back, but it was intersected by Derrick.

Harry was looking for the snitch, and was able to dodge yet another bludger. He saw a glimpse of gold and took off, catching the attention of Higgs, who chased after him. He had no chance to catch up. Harry caught the snitch and ended the game.

Snape was impressed. The first years had natural skill. Putting them on the team would enhance those skills. He was suprised to notice they were the only ones to show promise. "I have made up my decisions. Nott, Malfoy, and Potters will join. Everyone else stays."

Evelyn gave a smug look towards Bole. They quickly freshened up and headed to dinner. This day couldn't have gone better!

**XxXxX**

Later that night was a staff meeting. Severus was walking up to Albus's office when he ran into Minerva. "Good evening Minerva," he greeted. "Ah Severus. Good evening." As they walked, they came upon a gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop," said Minerva. The gargoyle moved out of they way, revealing all the other professors. Albus smiled at them. "Severus! Minerva! Lemon Drop?"

Severus shook his head. "No thanks Albus." Albus looked disappointed but perked up a second after. "Now, how is Harry Potter doing?"

"You mean the Potter siblings. So far they just seem like normal students. They befriended Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson," replied Severus.

Minerva nodded. "They both do well in my class. However there is a problem with Mr. Weasley. As much as I hate to admit it, he seems to be bullying them. Unfortunately not just them either. Just earlier today his brothers caught them harassing Mr. Longbottom."

Pomona nodded vigorously. "I agree! Miss. Potter was with Mr. Longbottom throughout class. They seem to be friends of some sort!"

'This might not be so bad,' thought Albus. Thankfully the new Potter seemed to enforce house unity. All he had to do was make sure that Malfoy didn't corrupt Harry….

"The Potters also made the Slytherin teams, along with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott," said Severus. This caused a small uproar. "First years! Really Severus!?" Severus turned to glare at Minerva. "There is no rule banning them from joining, just not owning a broom."

Albus smiled. "I think t's a wonderful idea!" Severus groaned inwardly. Whenever Albus agreed with him, it meant that something was going to happen. Its to early in the year for this!

* * *

Alright a long chapter! Now it was very hard for me to make Harry a seeker. I wanted to be a bit original, but seeing Draco and Evelyn trying to work together was just too appealing. I will have Harry try to teach Draco how to interpret Evelyn's moves. I'm really sorry for not updating earlier! As an apology I will be uploading two chappies!


	14. Letters to Home

Hey! Here is the other part of my double chapter update!

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! I wish you could be here to see it! I got into Slytherin! I won't tell you where Harry was placed. That's for him to tell you. Anyway, I was so worried! After we got on the train and found our compartment a weird red headed boy entered our compartment. He was a Weasley. You remember don't you? That huge red-headed family. Ya them. Anyway when I said that he was a Weasley he got really rude! After telling him to get out, I took a nap. That boy we met at Diagon Ally, Draco Malfoy, arrived a few minutes later. I was asleep so I didn't see him come in. _

_He brought some friends with him. They were Blaise Zabini, who is a very nice guy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Those two are like giant panda bears! They are really nice. So we all talked for a while until we arrived. We arrived at this place called Hogsmeade. We then met this GIANT man who took us on some small boats. Now I am surprised they did not sink when he sat in one! Oh you should have seen the castle! It was __beautiful. Kinda like a Medieval castle. _

_When we got out of our boats we met this really stern looking lady. She told us about the houses and stuff. We had heard really weird rumors about how we would be sorted, and she wouldn't answer our questions! Anyway she left and we all stared talking. That weasel kid started making fun of me! He said that all Slytherins were evil and all that rubbish!_

_Well Harry showed him! Oh get this. The weasel made fun of muggleborns. In front of EVERYONE! So I doubt he would have many friends. I almost feel bad. Almost. Anyway did you know that ghost really exist? They do! So when we entered the Great Hall guess what was waiting for us. A hat. An old looking hat. __It started singing! __I hope I don't get lice after putting that thing on! _

_Anyway I was sorted into Slytherin and sat by Blaise and all them. I still won't tell you where Harry went! Anyway the headmaster was able to make the food appear with the wave of his hand! It was so cool. So as we went to our common room, this weirdo decided to make fun of me. Now mom don't be mad, but in the wizarding world you duel in order to show your worth. I showed him!_

_Oh I almost forgot! Our Head of House is Professor Snape. He teaches potions. Anyway I had to find some room mates, and because I spoke to Diablo no one would let me in. That is until I met Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. They are the best! They made sure that I was ready for the next day and stuff. So when we woke up we me the guys and went to the Great Hall for food! Professor Snape gave us our times table. Thankfully we had him first. I met Theodore Nott there in the Potions Lab. He's cool._

_Potions was sooo interesting! Did you know there was a potions called Drought of the Living Death? It makes someone fall asleep for so long they seem dead! Anyway the rest of the classes were not as interesting. The weasel was being a pain, Defense was a joke, and History is nap time._

_After lunch we went to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. That weasel kid is such a bully! He was __picking on a kid named Neville Longbottom. Neville is like an old Harry, and Weasley is like Dudley! Anyway his brothers put him in his place. Neville and I became friends after. _

_Now Flying Class was fun! Weasley broke his arm and Theo told me about Quidditch tryouts! _

_Anyway the weirdo that challenged me, ya he was a beater. Dray and I took his place. Beaters are like two tennis players. I got on the team! Theo was a keeper, who is just like a goalie in soccer. Chasers are like football and I guess seekers are like… I actually do not know. Anyway that was my day! _

_The beautiful creature that will be delivering these letters is a falcon. Isn't he stunning? He arrived at dinner with a note saying 'For easier sending'. Strange right? Harry and I decided to name him Erebus. Oh by the way can you send my camera? I am going to take pictures and send them to you. Oh I also need A LOT more pens._

_Love You,_

_Evelyn._

* * *

_Dear Mom, _

_I know for a fact that Eve went all out in her letter. I actually got into Slytherin. It all depends on which letter you open first. I made a ton of new friends. Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott and Longbottom. Of course Draco was there but he is not a 'new' friend. _

_Like I said, Eve went all out in her letter. The classes were really cool. Some were just plain horrifying. In Herbology we had to deal with a plant that could kill someone when they scream! Of course they were just babies so it only made us pass out. The one thing that I can not deal with is Ron Weasley. Don't get me wrong, his twin brothers are cool, but Ron is just a pain. He thinks that because I am in Slytherin, I will kill him or something. I don't know… It is tempting. _

_The professors are alright. In one class, I get this horrible headache__… I am thinking that I should tell Professor Snape, our Head of House. Anyway beside that I was able to make our Quidditch team! I am a Seeker. Theo made Keeper and Drake made one of the Beater positions. _

_Oh I also need a camera. Evelyn and I are going to make this album for you so when we come over for breaks you can see what we did. Did you know that in the wizarding world they have moving photos? The album will be filled with both. Oh and please keep an eye on Trouble. We are learning about animals and might have found what he is._

_Miss You Lots,_

_Harry _

* * *

_Dear Father and Mother, _

_Hogwarts is wonderful. The Potter siblings got into Slytherin, which was a shock to the school. I, of course, also got into Slytherin. I share a room with Potter and Zabini. I swear some of these teachers can not teach! Some of these classes were just atrocious. _

_Nothing really is worth writing in this letter, except for the fact that I made it on the Quidditch team. The Potters and Nott also are on the team. Evelyn, the female Potter, and I are beaters. Harry made seeker and Nott made keeper. _

_If it is alright Father, I wish to get the Slytherin Team new brooms. _

_Respectfully__ Yours,_

_Draco_

* * *

Ok so I know this isn't long, but its something. I added somethings that I left out in the other chapter, like Erebus. Now his speacies might change. I don't know if falcons are allowed to be substituted for owls? Please tell me! That is what I wanted but I wasn't sure. Also I know Drake's letter is short, but I can not imagine him being so informal with his parents. Evelyn's was easy. I just put what I would have sent, in a hyper kind of way. Harry's letter fills in the gaps in Eve's.

Everyone else's, like Pansy and Theo, are just like Draco's ok?

Oh by the way, do you want POV versions? Or keep them the way I have them?

Please review!


	15. Practice and Cameras!

Hey so I did this on my phone because I was bored in class lol.

disclaimer! I do not own HP!

* * *

_My Dearest Children,_

_Evelyn you know how I feel about fights. However... KICK HIS BUTT! You probably already did but I'm still cheering you on. I also want you to pay more attention in classes please. I'm sure Harry will help you but put some effort! _

_Harry, I would go and tell your Professor about your headaches. They have a nurse, right? If anything just tell her. I also have a surprise for you when you come home for break!_

_I am SOO proud of both of you getting into Slytherin AND making the team! I am also touched that you decided to make me an album! Please make sure to take some pictures of your friends! _

_I bought the two of you brand new cameras! I already put in an SD card for over 3,000 photos! Oh and Erebus is gorgeous! _

_Evelyn I brought 25 pens. That would be more than enough, right? Oh please take a picture of the castle! It's sounds wonderful! _

_Trouble misses the both of you. He almost ate Erebus! __Oh I miss you both..._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Mom_

Harry smiled as he opened the small package his mother attached. He gave Erebus some bacon before opening it. He gave three pens to everyone in their group. He saved some for Nevile, who he would see later on.

Evelyn took one of the cameras and turned it on. "Alright! Smile!"

Daphne and Pansy smiled as she took the picture. Evelyn turned to the guys next. "Ok guys surround Harry. Crabbe and Goyle will be on the outside. Draco and Blaise will be next to Harry, and since Theo is the tallest he will be standing behind you- PERFECT! Ok hold... Hold... Smile... GOT IT!"

Harry laughed at his sister's antics. She was the artistic one. He looked up as he saw Flint walk over.

"Alright troops, practice today during your flying class at the lake! I will not wait until the last minute to practice. You better show up," he demanded. He did not get to leave since there was a bright flash. He blinked before looking at Evelyn.

"Oh sorry! Just pictures to send to my mom. She was proud that I made it on the team," she said smiling sweetly. She even widened her eyes to get the full effect!

"Yes yes just make sure it doesn't distract the team..."

How did she do that?!

**XxXxX**

After surviving the first half of the day, the group headed to lunch. Evelyn saw Neville on the way and ran up to him. "Neville! Here. These are so much better than quills," she said.

Neville took the pens and smiled at her. "Thanks..." Evelyn smiled and then returned to her friends.

After lunch was Charms. Evelyn tried to pay attention but she just couldn't stay awake when all they were doing was wand movements! She wanted to learn spells NOW!

They had another free period and started their transfiguration essay. Really! An essay on the second day!

Evelyn was excited to go to practice! The moment she arrived she started taking pictures. She put it away after making sure she had one of everyone.

"Alright! Now the REAL training will start on Saturday at 4! We will end at 6! No questions! Now I want you to give me 5 laps around the lake! Go!"

Evelyn was horrified. Running? They flew! Why did running matter?! SHE HATED RUNNING! She followed the rest of team and started running. She was panting for her breath halfway through.

Harry stopped and waited for her. "Oh please Eve! You can run!" Draco and Theo were trying not to laugh. Who knew that Evelyn hated running?

"No! I can't! Just go on without me," she sighed dramatically.

"Ok."

Evelyn turned to glare at Draco. "I was being sarcastic!"

Harry sighed at their immaturity. "Comon Eve just run..." Evelyn just groaned and started to run again.

When they finally were done Evelyn crumbled to the floor. "I can't get up! My legs feel like jelly!" Even Draco had problems walking straight. Harry and Theo shared a look.

"Ok! Not bad but we need to do better! Remember we will meet here every Saturday! Now head to the showers," barked Flint.

Evelyn wobbled her way to the showers. She didn't think she could make it through the year...

* * *

Ta-da! Now please remember I was in math class doing this! I was soooo bored.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
